Un impresario, deux chanteurs, trois possibilités
by Cidy
Summary: Entre Arthur et Curt, c'est le grand amour aussi bien privé que professionnel. Oui mais voilà, quand Brian Slade alias Tommy Stone débarque comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens...Slash 3some


_**Un impresario, deux chanteurs, trois possibilités **_

Note : Il est 2h51 du mat', heure locale, et comme j'arrive pas à dormir, pour passer le temps vu que les insomnies sont toujours aussi tenaces, je me lance à écrire la suite de ma fic "On efface tout et on recommence".

PS : monstrueux tapage de trip encore pire que la première fois.

Plot : Entre Arthur et Curt, c'est le grand amour aussi bien privé que professionnel. Oui mais voilà, quand Brian Slade alias Tommy Stone débarque comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles, il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Jalousie quand tu nous tiens...

Warning : Slash Arthur/Curt, Arthur/Curt/Brian

********************************************************

New York, Avril 1985

Une touffe informe de ce qui ressemblait naguère à des cheveux blonds émergea lentement de sous les couettes. Deux paupières se levèrent péniblement et une main tatillonne s'empara du réveil-matin. Huit heures trente.

Le propriétaire de la main en question, répondant au désormais célèbre nom de Curt Wild se redressa en bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il se leva, tout groggy et prit l'aventureux chemin qui menait à la salle de bain de l'appartement, située...à l'intérieur même de la chambre, en fait. A droite de la tête de lit, pour être exact.

Mais rien que ça, c'était pire que l'opération "Tempête du Désert" : il lui fallait contourner le lit, enjamber une paire de santiags, piétiner deux jeans, une chemise, un T-shirt et quelques chaussettes, éviter de rentrer dans sa guitare qui trônait -une fois n'est pas coutume- au milieu de la pièce après ses répétitions d'hier soir, atteindre la salle de bain en faisant attention à ne pas se cogner dans l'embrasure de la porte et enfin trouver l'interrupteur.

Une fois devant le lavabo, il resta un bon moment à réfléchir à la question existentielle du moment : est-ce qu'il devait ouvrir le robinet d'eau froide avant le tube de dentifrice ou l'inverse ?

Il opta finalement pour la première solution et s'aspergea vivement le visage d'eau glacée avant de se brosser rapidement les dents. Ce n'est qu'ensuite qu'il osa se regarder dans le miroir. Il avait le teint pâlichon, des valises sous les yeux et une serpillère -et non pas panosse- en guise de cuir chevelu.

Curt se demanda un instant comment il était possible qu'il se soit mis dans un état pareil, étant donné que depuis quelques semaines il avait sérieusement levé le pied -euh pardon, le nez- de la dope.

Aaah oui. Il n'avait pas assez dormi.

Curt repartit en direction de la chambre afin de tenter de réveiller le responsable direct de ce (cruel ?) manque de sommeil.

- Debout là-dedans ! fanfaronna-t-il avant d'attraper son jean par terre et de l'enfiler.

Il attendit quelques minutes. Pas de réponse ? Bien. C'était le moment de passer au plan B.

Curt s'approcha du lit et s'accroupit au dessus du tas de couettes, puis de sa voix la plus douce murmura :

- Artie chéri ? Y'a ton boss au téléphone, il m'a chargé de te dire que tu dois être dans son bureau dans dix minutes chrono sinon tu es viré...

Le Artie chéri en question sauta en dehors du champ de bataille qui quelques heures plus tôt s'appelait encore un lit et, à la manière de Flash Gordon, sauta dans son jean en bondissant comme un lapin jusqu'à la salle de bain -accessoirement en n'oubliant pas de se taper la tête dans le montant de la porte- sur un air fort distrayant de "merdemerdemerdemerdemerde".

De son côté, son amant était littéralement mort de rire.

Arthur, qui était finalement parvenu jusque dans la salle de bains, passa la tête par la porte, sa brosse à dents à la main, l'air rien moins que...remonté.

- SALAUD !!! hurla-t-il à l'attention du chanteur qui essayait de reprendre son souffle sans réellement y parvenir.

Il tourna les talons et reposa sa brosse à dents. Pour finalement retourner se mettre à l'horizontale, ignorant superbement l'auteur de ce lamentable canular.

Curt souleva la couverture qu'Arthur avait déjà remontée jusqu'aux oreilles, histoire de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à tenter une approche.

- Aller, fais pas la tête, je déconnais...

L'autre tira la couverture et s'emmitoufla dedans en lui tournant le dos. Ce qui, en langage Stuartien voulait dire "Fous moi la paix et surtout laisse moi pioncer".

Curt était d'humeur joueuse. Il n'allait pas laisser son amant s'en tirer comme ça sans s'être fait pardonner. Il attrapa la couverture et la fit valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Arthur ouvrit les yeux. Les yeux les plus féroces que Curt n'ait jamais vu. Il en aurait presque eu peur. Car il avait déjà appris à ses dépends que le journaliste, qui était aussi son agent, était croisé avec une marmotte et qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas le déranger en phase de sommeil. Qui s'apparentait chez lui à de l'hibernation. La courte durée de ces dernières nuits expliquait donc son caractère grincheux au réveil.

Mais Curt ne se laissait jamais abattre.

Il sauta sur le lit avant de grimper à califourchon sur Arthur en lui emprisonnant les poignets avec le sourire le plus candide qui soit. A cet instant on lui aurait donné le Bon Dieu sans confession. Mais les prunelles vertes qui le fixaient étaient toujours aussi virulentes.

- Hors de ma vue, murmura-t-il, ou tu vas passer les cinquante prochaines années de ta vie sur un lit d'hôpital.

Arthur avait dit ça sur un ton affreusement froid et sadique. Il ne plaisantait pas.

Mais Curt avait ceci de particulier qu'il prenait absolument tout à la rigolade. Il n'y pouvait rien, Arthur le faisait marrer quand il était en colère.

- Oh, des promesses, toujours des promesses...

Un ange passa. Mais vraiment très rapidement alors, puisqu'il ne survola la chambre qu'une demi-seconde.

Et là... Le très sérieux, très digne et très en colère Arthur Stuart éclata de rire.

Curt ne put s'empêcher de rire lui aussi. Quand ils eurent repris leur souffle, Arthur l'attira par le cou et l'embrassa avant de le réprimander :

- T'es un vrai gamin !

- Oui... Mais avoue que c'est ce qui fait mon charme, répondit Curt le sourire en coin.

Il restèrent quelques minutes allongés sans rien se dire -Arthur comatant à moitié- avant qu'un coup de téléphone ne rompe le silence. Curt était en pleine tournée et il devait faire la promotion de son nouvel album l'après-midi même sur les ondes d'une station de radio musicale. Ainsi donc démarra la journée de travail de la star et de son agent.

Arthur n'y avait pas trop cru au début. Mais maintenant, chaque fois qu'on croisait Curt dans la rue on lui demandait un autographe, on voulait le prendre en photo et on le questionnait sur ses projets de concerts.

Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception.

A peine arrivés devant les locaux de la station de radio, la foule de groupies qui avait eu vent de l'évènement se mit à hurler le nom du chanteur en brandissant photos, stylos, fleurs et appareils photos derrière les barrières de sécurité. Car Curt Wild, l'ancien rocker torturé et presque tombé dans l'oubli, était ressuscité de ses cendres pour devenir Curt Wild superstar.

Il posa quelques minutes devant les journalistes qui le harcelaient de questions, remercia poliment l'assistance et entra, suivit de près par Arthur, pas peu fier de la tournure que prenait la carrière de son compagnon. D'autant qu'avec tout ça, ils avaient parfaitement su préserver leur vie privée. Bien sûr, on prêtait à Curt toutes sortes d'aventures plus ou moins loufoques, mais pas une seule fois quelqu'un n'avait soupçonné que la seule personne qui partageait sa vie n'était autre que son brillant mais discret impresario.

Une fois assis à côté du speaker à l'intérieur du studio tapissé de moquette d'une couleur immonde virant sur le marron, Curt se sentit dans son élément. Élément à la décoration du plus mauvais goût, certes, mais quand même. Enfin, il avait terminé d'enregistrer son disque et revenait en haut de l'affiche. Presque un an qu'il attendait ça. Et bon sang c'était trop cool.

Son interlocuteur, aussi impatient d'en savoir plus que les fans qui attendaient dehors, commença rapidement son interview :

- Chers auditeurs, nous sommes aujourd'hui en compagnie de Curt Wild, légendaire leader des Rats, qui après plus de dix ans d'absence, revient sur scène à l'occasion de la sortie de son nouvel album, intitulé -à juste titre- "Reborn". Avant de commencer Curt, laissez-moi vous dire que j'ai toujours été votre plus grand fan, je suis vraiment heureux de vous avoir ici aujourd'hui, c'est un immense honneur pour moi !!!!

Il avait déblatéré ça à un débit de parole quasiment surnaturel avec l'excitation d'une puce shootée au Guronzan. Curt eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se tordre de rire sur sa chaise en voyant la... créature hyperactive aux mâchoires surdéveloppées à force de trop parler chanter ses louanges et agir comme une fan en délire.

L'animateur finit par se ressaisir et continua :

- Herm... Bienvenue parmi nous Curt.

- Merci, souffla le chanteur qui luttait toujours pour se ressaisir.

- Pouvez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous avez décidé de remonter sur scène après toutes ces années ? La scène vous manquait ?

- Heu... Pour être honnête c'est tout à fait ça... La scène, le rock... c'est toute ma vie... J'avais envie d'un retour aux sources.

- Ah oui je vois... Justement en parlant de retour aux sources, il paraît que Jack Fairy, avec qui vous avez collaboré il y a quelques années, a accepté de composer certaines chansons de votre album... Est-ce que vous avez renoué avec votre style d'antan ou est-ce que vous avez fait quelque chose de nouveau ?

- Et ben... En fait je me suis inspiré de mon expérience en tant que chanteur pour cet album, mais en adaptant les textes et la musique aux années quatre-vingts. C'est tout.

- Oui, en effet, on sent que vos textes sont très actuels... D'ailleurs tous les ados connaissent vos chansons par cœur. Et j'avoue que moi aussi...

Cela fit sourire Curt. Il se dit que si sa musique avait un tel impact médiatique, c'était grâce à Arthur. Et même si cette gloire ne devait durer qu'un instant, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.

La question que l'interviewer lui posa ensuite le mit littéralement sur le cul.

- Pour en revenir à vos collaborations... vous envisageriez de retravailler avec Brian Slade, maintenant qu'on l'a retrouvé sous les traits de Tommy Stone ?

Heureusement que Curt était assis sinon il serait certainement tombé de sa chaise. Il manquait pas d'air de lui demander ça le bougre !

Néanmoins il répondit courtoisement après avoir digéré la question :

- Non. Je ne pense pas.

- Pourquoi pas, reprit l'autre de plus belle, il est particulièrement en vue depuis quelques temps, ça pourrait être une opportunité pour votre carrière ?

Curt ne voulait plus entendre parler ni de Brian Slade, ni de Tommy Stone. A présent qu'il avait réussi à se refaire une place, il considérait plutôt son ancien amant et collaborateur comme un... concurrent. En quelques sortes. Et il le fit bien comprendre :

- Je n'ai absolument pas besoin de travailler avec Tommy Stone ou Brian Slade, appelez-le comme vous voulez, pour faire carrière.

Le ton sec et catégorique de Curt coupa toute envie au journaliste de continuer sur le sujet. Il changea rapidement de conversation, l'air contrit :

- Bien... Et euh... Comment se passe la tournée, ici à New York ?

Curt s'était détendu et à présent il arborait un sourire sincère en répondant à la dernière question de l'entrevue.

- Génial. Cette tournée est vraiment super. J'adore cette ville, j'espère y rester le plus longtemps possible.

- Je vous le souhaite. Merci encore d'avoir été avec nous, Curt. Et bonne chance pour la suite.

- Merci à vous. Salut.

- C'était William Carson et Curt Wild pour WAXQ en direct de New York. A vous les studios !

Curt se leva et sortit du studio. Arthur l'attendait. Il avait évidemment suivi l'interview. Lorsque Curt fut devant lui, il lui adressa un regard où se mêlaient angoisse et soulagement. Angoisse de voir Curt se laisser tenter par l'aventure de revoir Tommy Stone et soulagement de constater qu'il ne voulait pas le faire. Pas pour le moment du moins.

Mais Arthur savait aussi que Curt avait la musique dans le sang. Tout comme Stone.

Le flash de leur baiser sous le feu des projecteurs lui revint à l'esprit, lui qui n'était qu'un gamin à l'époque, et qui maintenant avait entre ses mains la carrière du chanteur le plus en vue du moment, la star qui avait été l'intime de Brian Slade... Slade et Wilde... Le couple de l'année.

Curt le tira de ses pensées :

- Ça va pas ? fit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

Arthur, absorbé comme il l'était par ses réflexions, tressaillit.

- Si si, ça va. Allons-y, répondit-il avant de pousser la porte de l'immeuble.

A midi ils décidèrent d'aller manger dans un petit restaurant italien de la cinquième avenue. Curt commanda une pizza aux champignons et Arthur, en bon New-Yorkais qu'il était, se contenta d'une salade.

Il n'était pas très loquace. Il se contentait de piocher des feuilles de salade en écoutant son petit ami d'une oreille distraite. Curt, quant à lui, dévorait sa pizza avec l'appétit vorace qu'on lui connaissait en se demandant à voix haute comment planifier au mieux son concert du lendemain.

-...On pourrait mettre le premier single de l'album en dernier, histoire de marquer le coup... J'arrive pas à me décider sur la tracklist... « Burning love » en ouverture, ça serait pas mal... Tu m'écoutes ???

- Mmmh ?

- Si on mettait « Petit Papa Noel » en ouverture, sur le concert de demain ?

- Hein ? Fit Arthur qui avait l'impression d'avoir raté un épisode.

Un soupçon d'espoir naquit sur le visage de Curt: tout n'était pas perdu, il avait réussi à le faire redescendre sur terre.

- Qu'est ce qui va pas ? Ca te ressemble pas d'être aussi inattentif.

- Rien, feint-il en détournant la tête.

Curt soupira. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, c'était clair, mais il ne savait pas si c'était l'impresario ou l'amant qui avait un problème. Et pour lui tirer les vers du nez, c'était loin d'être gagné.

- Pas la peine de faire comme si de rien n'était. Dis moi ce qui va pas.

Arthur, qui ne regardait toujours pas Curt, prit finalement une grande inspiration et planta son regard dans le sien et lâcha presque brutalement:

- Si l'occasion se présentait, tu retravaillerais avec Slade ?

La soudaineté de la question décontenança son interlocuteur. Qu'un journaliste hystérique lui pose la question pouvait passer, et encore, mais que son propre petit ami et qui plus est son agent puisse douter de sa conscience professionnelle, là c'en était trop.

Le chanteur ne put réprimer un petit rire tant l'idée lui paraissait absurde.

- Bien sûr que non ! Répondit-il de but en blanc. Tu as entendu l'interview, j'ai dit que c'était hors de question. Et crois-moi je ne suis pas prêt de changer d'avis. Fais moi confiance, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de lui. Ni pour ma carrière, ni pour nous.

- Excuse-moi, murmura Arthur conscient d'avoir passé les bornes.

Il avait horreur de douter de Curt. Il se détestait lorsqu'il était comme ça et se maudit intérieurement d'être un brin parano.

Il s'apprêtait à poser sa main sur celle de Curt en signe de trêve lorsqu'il fut interrompu par un couple d'adolescentes qui passaient près de leur table en s'extasiant devant sa star de petit ami.

En d'autres circonstances, cela l'aurait fait sourire de voir des gamines pouffer devant leur icône adorée. Là, il riait jaune. Non pas qu'il fut jaloux de ces petites midinettes, mais le manque d'intimité en public dû à la notoriété de Curt commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Il attendit que les filles se furent éloignées pour lever vers Curt un regard franc et tendre.

-Ca doit être ça, la rançon du succès, sourit-il.

Curt hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Être sous les feux de la rampe, il adorait ça, on pouvait le lire sur son visage aussi bien que dans un livre ouvert.

Ils terminèrent de déjeuner en silence et reprirent le chemin de l'appartement toujours harcelés par les fans de Curt qui le photographiaient allègrement. Si Arthur se sentait un peu de trop, le chanteur, lui, s'en donnait à cœur joie.

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'ascenseur de l'immeuble. Curt alluma une cigarette et Arthur fit mine d'engager la conversation.

-Alors, prêt pour demain ?

- Moi ? Plus que jamais. J'ai hâte d'y être.

Curt tendit la tracklist du concert à Arthur :

- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Le journaliste parcourut la feuille des yeux. Il remarqua une chanson en plus sur la liste.

- Ça va être un concert monumental. Mais c'est quoi le dernier titre ?

- Ah, ça... C'est une chanson que je vient d'écrire. New York m'inspire... Et... toi aussi je dois dire... J'ai commencé à composer pour mon prochain album, en fait.

- C'est vrai ? C'est génial ! Et si ça marche je suis sûr de ne pas me retrouver au chômage l'année prochaine, s'amusa-t-il.

- Au chômage ? Avec moi ? Jamais ! Je ne te virerai pas pour tout l'or du monde, tu es un trop bon agent. Sans toi c'est moi qui me retrouve sur la paille. C'est vrai, ma carrière est au sommet depuis qu'on travaille ensemble. Je savais que c'était une bonne idée. Et puis...Qu'est ce que je deviendrais sans toi, minauda-t-il en s'approchant à pas de velours.

Il prit Arthur par la taille et le poussa contre la paroi de la cabine, ses lèvres tout près des siennes.

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'annuler le dîner de ce soir et de rester en amoureux ? Murmura-t-il en glissant une main impatiente sous le tissu de sa chemise.

En réponse, son amant lui tendit une bouche tentatrice. Il s'en écarta, le laissant à l'abandon pour plonger son visage dans le creux de son épaule qu'il se mit à lécher horriblement lentement. Arthur dû s'appuyer des deux mains contre le garde-corps pour ne pas chanceler. Il laissa Curt continuer un moment sa minutieuse exploration qui l'avait conduit à ouvrir sa chemise et à descendre sur son torse, avant de ramener son visage vers le sien. Le chanteur tenta d'esquiver, mais Arthur l'attira des deux mains et l'embrassa sauvagement. Curt se débattit, en vain. La langue de son amant s'insinua entre ses lèvres, explorant sa bouche jusqu'à lui laisser le souffle court.

Excellente idée, souffla Arthur. Tu travailles trop en ce moment, il faut te détendre un peu.

Je suis totalement détendu, là, tu peux me croire.

Ah oui ? J'en ai pas vraiment l'impression, répondit Arthur alors que sa main caressait l'entrejambe du jean de Curt.

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur retentit lorsqu'il arrivèrent au sixième étage et Arthur passa devant Curt alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

Il sortit, encore tout retourné et crut se prendre un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son appartement. Curt fit irruption dans le couloir quelques secondes plus tard. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Brian Slade se tenait devant eux en personne. Son regard croisa furtivement les yeux hargneux du journaliste.

Tiens donc...Siffla-t-il entre ses dents, trop bas pour être entendu.

Arthur vit rouge. Il s'approcha de lui, le visage décomposé par la rage. Curt mit un petit moment à reprendre ses esprits avant d'intervenir :

- Brian ? Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ???

Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps de prendre la parole :

- Dégage d'ici, rugit-il.

Oh, possessif on dirait ? Ricana-t-il en tournant les yeux vers Curt. Il ne supporte pas la concurrence ou il t'autorise seulement une carrière en solo?

- Ce que je ne supporte pas, ce sont les ordures dans ton genre.

- Arthur, calme-toi, tempéra Curt. Et toi, continua-t-il en attrapant Brian par la manche, viens par là.

Il s'éloignèrent et Arthur déverrouilla la serrure de son appartement, les nerfs en pelote, avant d'y entrer pour se servir un whisky.

Curt pressa le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et poussa Brian à l'intérieur avant de le suivre.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il en criant presque. Tu t'es pas assez fait remarquer comme ça ?

- Écoute... Je voulais juste te voir, je t'ai cherché quand j'ai su que tu étais dans le coin. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on...qu'on retravaille ensemble, si tu es d'accord...

- Et comment tu as su où j'habitais ? Je n'ai donné cette adresse à personne !

- Alors comme ça tu vis avec lui ? Je pensais seulement tomber sur ton agent quand j'ai cherché où te joindre, pas sur ton petit ami. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il m'a sauté dessus... Bravo. Je vois que tout te réussit, je suis content pour toi. Tu sais que ce gars a failli ruiner ma carrière ?

Curt, excédé, ne releva pas sa dernière remarque :

- On a plus rien à se dire toi et moi. Tu as mis fin à notre collaboration il y a dix ans, avec ta lumineuse idée de te faire tirer dessus ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu cherchais à faire, et je m'en fous. En revanche ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi tu reviens me voir justement au moment où ta carrière est de nouveau menacée et la mienne brillante ?

- Ma carrière, menacée ? Tu plaisantes ? J'ai jamais été aussi célèbre ! Ton petit journaliste, là, il m'a rendu service finalement. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'on retravaille ensemble : ça nous ferait une publicité d'enfer à tous les deux, tu imagines l'impact médiatique ? Les deux stars mythiques qui se retrouvent après dix ans de séparation...

Brian rêvait déjà des gros titres alors que Curt ne savait plus comment réagir : faire comprendre poliment à son ancien associé qu'il n'était plus intéressé ou le mettre carrément dehors ? Ou bien encore se laisser tenter par un retour au bon vieux glam rock le temps d'une chanson ?

- Aller, relança Slade, ça serait génial ! Une, rien qu'une chanson et je te fous la paix, tu n'entendra plus jamais parler de moi.

Il avait bien l'impression que Curt était à deux doigts de céder.

- Notre retour à tous les deux, il y a des tas de gens qui n'attendent que ça. Penses-y, continua-t-il pour achever de le convaincre.

Curt sourit et appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Il faut que j'en parle à mon agent, lança-t-il en sortant.

- C'est ça, ouais.

Brian Slade n'eut que le temps d'entendre la porte de l'appartement se refermer avant de redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, dépité.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ? Rugit Arthur qui tournait comme un lion en cage avec son verre à la main.

Curt ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il ouvrit le mini bar et se servit un verre de vodka qu'il vida en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, histoire de se donner du courage.

Puis il se lança, redoutant la réaction de son ami qui risquait d'être... cataclysmique.

- Et ben en fait heu... Il... Il veut retravailler avec moi.

« Je. Suis. foutu. » Se dit Curt en son for intérieur alors qu'il avalait cul sec sa deuxième vodka.

Arthur resta silencieux. Il tenta de dire quelque chose mais ce qui venait de se produire était trop dingue, trop improbable pour qu'il soit sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Brian Slade, le chanteur-imposteur qu'il avait lui-même démasqué et livré en pâture à la presse, l'ex de Curt Wilde en personne de surcroît, se payait le culot de revenir dans la vie de Curt, dans SA vie, pour retravailler avec son petit ami !

- Pardon ? Finit-il par demander visiblement à cours de mots.

Curt réduit la distance entre eux pour lui montrer qu'il était de son côté, même si dans le fond il ne voyait pas vraiment où était le problème d'une collaboration éventuelle. Certes, Arthur avait révélé à tout le pays que Tommy Stone et Brian Slade n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, certes Tommy Stone était un chanteur respecté, en faveur de la politique de Reagan, autrement dit l'antithèse de celui qu'il avait été durant la décennie précédente. Mais après tout, sa carrière ne s'en portait que mieux, il l'avait dit lui-même; et Curt avait la conscience tranquille vis-à-vis de ses sentiments pour Arthur. Donc techniquement il n'y avait aucun problème. Du moins pas pour lui.

- Écoute... Je comprends que tu sois furax. Mais... Ce serait peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée, en fin de compte...

- QUOI ? Explosa Arthur. Tu te moques de moi j'espère ?

Curt tenta une autre approche avec des arguments plus... commerciaux, qui ne laisseraient sans doute pas de glace les réflexes d'impresario zélé de son amant.

- Réfléchis : un duo, un seul duo avec Slade et ma carrière est assurée pour les trois prochaines années au moins. Il y a des tas de gens qui sont nostalgiques de ce qu'il se passait il y a dix ans. Ça élargirait considérablement notre public, on toucherait deux générations complètement différentes. Et puis avec le Comité de Reagan ont aurait la cote.

Arthur considéra un court moment ce que Curt venait de lui dire. D'un point de vue professionnel, cette option pouvait leur assurer une sacrée notoriété. Mais d'un point de vue personnel, Brian Slade qui s'incrustait dans leur ménage, ça risquait de mettre le feu aux poudres. Et le couple de rockers était du genre... explosif.

- Mmh... Tu as sûrement raison. Mais si tu t'avises ne serait-ce que de flirter avec lui, je t'étripe.

Curt dévisagea son petit ami comme s'il s'agissait d'un tueur sanguinaire avant de répondre en ricanant :

- Tu es jaloux, on dirait ?

Arthur ne savait plus où se mettre. Jaloux, lui ? Jamais de la vie !!! Curt se mettait le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

- Mais non, c'est juste que...Je comprends pas pourquoi après tout ce temps il revient dans ta vie comme ça. Surtout après l'article que j'ai écrit; c'est à croire qu'il me provoque.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, répondit Curt, il ne savait même pas qu'on était ensemble. C'est du business, rien d'autre. Il veut juste se faire un peu de pub grâce à mon nom c'est tout.

- Oui, et te mettre dans son lit par la même occasion, renchérit Arthur absolument pas convaincu, excellente stratégie commerciale !

Curt secoua la tête, à cours d'argument. Pourtant il avait bien cru pouvoir le faire plier. Cependant il se disait que les craintes d'Arthur étaient légitimes. Idiotes et infondées, certes, mais légitimes.

Arthur, excédé, mis fin à la discussion en se servant un autre whisky et en s'affalant lourdement dans le canapé du salon, sans plus regarder Curt.

Visiblement, pour la soirée en amoureux, c'était râpé...

Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder sans grand intérêt les programmes du soir, sans oublier de se regarder en chiens de faïence à la « je t'aime moi non plus », chacun assis à un bout du canapé. Le climat polaire qui s'était installé dans la pièce dura bien deux bonnes heures.

Puis, brisant la glace, l'agent se contenta d'un vague « Je vais y réfléchir. »

Une étincelle de triomphe illumina soudain les prunelles du chanteur.

La salle était bondée. Arthur n'en revenait toujours pas. Un de ses collègues journalistes lui asséna une tape dans le dos et le félicita. Il sourit faiblement et se dirigea vers les premiers rangs, pour ne manquer aucune seconde du show. Curt allait entrer en scène. Arthur retint sa respiration.

Et tout à coup, dans le bruit assourdissant des guitares électriques, la légende vivante du rock fit son entrée, charismatique silhouette de cuir noir sortie du sol pour enflammer les foules.

Les filles comme les garçons, cheveux longs et blousons noirs, se mirent à hurler et à scander le nom de la star dans un tourbillon de son et d'hystérie générale, sautant, criant et se bousculant dans la confusion la plus totale. Curt Wilde déchaînait toujours autant les passions. C'était hallucinant.

L'orgie musicale dura près d'une heure trente. Entre temps, Arthur, qui mourrait de chaud et de soif dans cette foule oppressante, était allé se chercher une bière. Il avait croisé un groupe de reporters du Herald qui n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de s'épancher sur tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis la parution de son article. Il lui sembla même que certains d'entre eux enviaient cette ascension fulgurante, non seulement en tant qu'impresario mais surtout en tant que journaliste, car son article sur Brian Slade lui avait valu une promotion. Lui s'était contenté de les remercier poliment et de leur dire qu'ils exagéraient. Il n'était pas du genre cabotin et restait très modeste, même s'il lui fallait reconnaître que sa double carrière marchait vraiment bien.

Puis, vers la fin du concert, Curt annonça Tommy Stone sur scène, et au moment où ce dernier apparut, les cris redoublèrent. C'était en quelques sortes l'invité surprise. Et bon nombre de fans ne tinrent pas le choc à la vue des deux plus grandes figures du glam rock de nouveau ensemble sur scène. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le public de s'égosiller à chanter « Baby's On Fire » que les deux stars reprenaient pour l'occasion. Ils étaient dans leur monde, fait d'accords de guitare et de souvenirs tumultueux. Totalement hors de portée du monde extérieur. Hors de contrôle.

Et Arthur s'en mordait les doigts.

Il commençait à regretter d'avoir finalement accepté la proposition de Curt. « Où est-ce que ça va nous mener, ce cirque ? » ne cessait-il de se demander à mesure que la chanson s'égrenait.

Finalement il fut soulagé de voir que les deux chanteurs n'en firent pas plus que d'habitude -ce qu'il trouvait déjà trop- et dut admettre que l'idée n'était pas si mauvaise. Et puis bon, si Curt s'éclatait ça en valait la peine. La dernière chanson, une ballade, fut des plus particulières. Juste avant qu'elle commence, Arthur avait surpris le regard de Curt rivé sur le sien, mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il dédicaça ce titre inédit à la personne « qui comptait le plus pour lui » qu'Arthur comprit. L'intention le toucha beaucoup, et lui fit définitivement oublier les idées noires dues à la perspective de voir Slade courir après son compagnon.

Après cela, Curt fit une dernière chanson de rappel puis s'introduisit rapidement en coulisses, où Arthur l'attendait déjà. Ce dernier l'accueillit d'un air satisfait, après quoi ils prirent le chemin de la maison. Le chanteur était exténué et n'aspirait qu'à une chose : une bonne douche suivie d'une longue nuit de sommeil.

Il passa une éternité à se délasser sous l'eau brûlante, alors qu'Arthur lui préparait de quoi grignoter : il avait beau être une heure du matin, Curt mourrait de faim. Une fois les sandwichs engloutis, ils restèrent un moment devant la télévision, affalés sur le lit, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Sommeil qui justement fut de courte durée. A peine étaient-ils endormis que la sonnerie retentissante de l'entrée les tira des bras de Morphée. Curt se leva derechef, un peu agacé, et adressa au fauteur de trouble un « Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?? » des plus discourtois.

- C'est moi, Tommy, répondit une petite voix derrière la porte.

Curt en resta pantois.

- Il est deux heures du matin, Slade, c'est pas une heure pour sonner chez les gens ! Le rembarra-t-il.

L'autre leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Curt l'appeler par son ancien nom de scène puis tambourina à la porte de plus belle, refusant décidément d'être laissé sur le palier.

- Ouvre, Curt ! Faut qu'on parle !

- Tu l'as eue, ta chanson, alors on a plus rien à faire ensemble tous les deux. Salut.

- Tu plaisantes ! Renchérit l'autre derrière la porte. Shanon et mon agent ont adoré ça !!! Ils veulent qu'on continue à bosser ensemble. Et le Comité de Soutien aux Artistes est prêt à me suivre dans mes projets, tu imagines ?

Curt, excédé de l'entendre s'user les cordes vocales, daigna finalement tirer le verrou et le laissa entrer. Quand il se retourna il vit le regard assassin d'Arthur, qui se passait de tout commentaire.

- C'est pas vrai ! S'emporta-t-il, prêt à mettre Stone dehors.

- Arthur, calme-toi s'il te plaît, intima calmement Curt. Il est juste venu parler affaires.

- Quoi ? Mais c'est un coup monté, c'est pas possible ?

- Il a des propositions très intéressantes.

- Ah, parce que ce que MOI je fais c'est pas intéressant, peut-être ? C'est vrai, j'ai juste relancé ta carrière au bout de dix ans, je t'ai juste fait venir à New York pour la plus grosse tournée de ta vie, je peux absolument pas rivaliser avec le grand Brian Slade !

- Tommy Stone, intervint le sus-nommé.

- Oh toi ta gueule ! Cria Arthur au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Bon écoutez, on va s'asseoir calmement et discuter comme des gens civilisés, tempéra Curt qui n'avait pas envie de voir son agent et petit ami commettre un meurtre.

Il força les deux hommes à s'asseoir et leur servit un verre de whisky. Ce faisant, il demanda à Slade de prendre la parole pour expliquer concrètement en quoi consisterait leur collaboration, si collaboration il y avait. Slade insista sur le fait que son agent avait déjà commencé à élaborer des contrats et avait des propositions de la part de grandes maisons de disques américaines, sans oublier que le comité Reagan était prêt à étudier la question. Ce dernier argument n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Mais Arthur ne se laissa tout de même pas appâter si facilement et exigea, en cas d'accord entre les deux parties, d'avoir un droit de regard et de modification des contrats comme bon lui semblait, ce qui après tout était normal pour un agent artistique. Derrière tout ce jargon commercial, Curt n'était pas dupe : il savait très bien que l'impresario était partant, le problème c'était que là c'était le petit ami qui parlait.

La perspective d'une nouvelle tournée dans tous les États-Unis avec gros sous à la clé et un énième verre de whisky achevèrent de le convaincre. La discussion, très animée du fait de l'impressionnante quantité d'alcool ingérée, se conclut par une poignée de main entre les trois hommes présents qui finirent par porter un toast à la bonne nouvelle. N'empêche qu'Arthur était sur ses gardes et qu'il allait certainement faire une petite mise au point avec Curt concernant Slade.

Pour l'heure, l'ambiance était plutôt à la fête, puisque Curt et Arthur flirtaient innocemment sous les yeux à peine ouverts de Slade, trop éméché pour se sentir de trop. De toute façon vu son état il n'aurait pas pu rentrer à pied, ni même avoir la force de héler un taxi. Et en vérité, il était loin de se sentir de trop, allant jusqu'à les prendre tous les deux par le cou en ne cessant de leur répéter combien il était heureux de cette «Nouvelle et fructueuse collaboration ». Et ils s'étaient tous trois allègrement imbibés de whisky en fumant paquet de clopes sur paquet de clopes jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Ce fut lorsque Curt fit tourner un joint dans la joyeuse bande que tout dérapa.

Arthur et Curt continuant à se faire des câlins dans leur coin, Brian décida, vu son état, de squatter leur lit -inoccupé- un petit moment le temps de s'en remettre. Oui mais voilà, la situation étant vite devenue très compromettante entre la star et son agent, ils jugèrent bon de s'isoler. En l'occurrence dans la chambre à coucher, ça va de soi.

Et quelle ne fut pas leur surprise de découvrir que la place était déjà prise... Curt souleva Brian pour récupérer son dû, direction le canapé, mais s'écroula de nouveau sur le lit face au poids mort et à la mauvaise volonté de Brian, lequel dans la chute s'était retrouvé affalé sur lui. Dans le feu de l'action, Brian embrassa Curt, qui resta perplexe un moment.

- Ça rappelle des souvenirs, murmura-t-il avant de rendre son baiser à Slade.

De son côté, Arthur n'était pas en reste. Cette vision l'avait complètement... retourné. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rester là à les regarder faire ou s'interposer pour les séparer. Il secoua la tête, histoire de se remettre les neurones en place, avant de rouvrir les yeux. Les deux autres s'embrassaient encore. Et une fois encore les souvenirs se firent clairs comme de l'eau de roche. Pendant toute sa jeunesse il avait fantasmé sur ce baiser. Et voilà que dix ans plus tard tout recommençait. Il n'osait à peine y croire, préférant se dire qu'il était en train de rêver et que le lendemain matin tout serait redevenu normal.

Il en profita donc pour prendre part aux festivités et rampa sur le lit pour se rapprocher des chanteurs. Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte et Arthur se glissa entre leurs deux corps. Curt lui sourirait amoureusement alors que Brian le dévorait de ses yeux de prédateur.

Le plus jeune se laissa aller en arrière et ferma les yeux, alors qu'il sentait déjà la bouche de Curt capturant la sienne et les mains de Brian glissant sous sous le tissu bleu de son T-shirt.

Il écarta le visage de Curt du sien puis regarda successivement Brian et son amant en fronçant les sourcils, pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Le doute eût tôt fait de se dissiper lorsqu'il sentit la main de Brian sur son entrejambe, lui arrachant un soupir. Il ferma de nouveaux les yeux alors que Curt l'embrassait langoureusement avant de lui ôter son T-shirt. De son côté Brian le débarrassait de son jean et s'attelait maintenant à le caresser horriblement lentement. Les lèvres de Curt exploraient minutieusement son torse et son abdomen, et rencontrèrent celles de Brian. Stoppé dans son élan par le baiser de Curt, ce dernier mis brutalement fin à son occupation, laissant Arthur haletant et frustré. Surpris, il ouvrit les yeux, adressant à ses deux compagnons un regard plein de reproches. En retour, quatre prunelles joueuses se fixèrent sur lui, avant que Curt et Brian ne s'embrassent de nouveau comme pour le provoquer. Une violente vague de désir lui tordit le bas ventre et il pressa Brian de reprendre son doux supplice. Un moment après, ce fut Curt qui prit le relais, alors que Brian, désormais à la place de Curt à côté d'Arthur, se laissait patiemment déshabiller. Lorsque ce fut fait, le cadet l'embrassa à son tour violemment, et lui rendit la pareille, tout aussi excité par ce que la langue de Curt lui faisait subir que par les gémissements plaintifs de Brian.

Puis Curt prit le contrôle de la situation. C'en était trop de voir Slade et son petit ami dans cet état, ils allaient le rendre fou. Il vira son inconfortable pantalon de cuir, le seul vêtement encore présent, et de trop. Il s'allongea sur Arthur et prit Brian par le cou pour le ramener contre eux, avant de l'embrasser puis d'embrasser Arthur. Enfin il le pénétra. Son amant étouffa un cri et Curt attendit quelques instants pour se mettre à onduler en lui. Brian s'agrippait aux lèvres d'Arthur et baladait ses mains devenues folles sur son torse et sur son flanc en caressant en même temps sa propre virilité. Curt accéléra ses mouvements au même rythme qu'Arthur, et se libéra en laissant échapper un râle de plaisir. L'autre, à l'agonie, ne mit pas longtemps à l'imiter puis ils restèrent enlacés un moment. Brian leur donna à chacun un baiser, les tirant de leur torpeur. Brûlant de désir, il attira Curt contre lui en enroulant sa langue autour de la sienne. Curt se retrouvait désormais couché sur le flanc, Arthur blotti derrière lui dans un état second mais néanmoins bien réveillé , Brian l'emprisonnant de ses bras et de ses jambes, comme pour ne pas le laisser partir. Leurs souvenirs communs déferlaient à une vitesse ahurissante dans un chaos mêlé de plaisir de nostalgie et de sensualité des plus violents. Il s'insinua dans son intimité et les mains de Curt se resserrèrent dans son dos, ses ongles lui égratignant la peau. Les coups de reins de Brian étaient rapides, et Curt fut surpris d'une telle énergie, qui lui laissa bientôt le souffle court. Il n'était pas habitué à jouer le dominé. Néanmoins, il devait reconnaître que ce n'était pas si mal. Et Brian était doué, ça il ne s'en rappelait que trop bien. Il poussa un feulement sourd et sa bouche goûta une nouvelle fois celle de Brian, qui dans un ultime mouvement laissa échapper son plaisir et se laissa retomber sur le lit. Curt, éreinté, se tourna sur le dos pour prendre Arthur dans ses bras. Lequel n'avait pas perdu une miette des ébats de son petit ami. Il ne dormait pas. Tout tournait dans sa tête et il se rapprocha encore de Curt pour trouver un peu de réconfort. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormirent.

Arthur sursauta. Il faisait déjà grand jour dehors. Il mit quelques minutes à réaliser qu'une douleur atroce lui vrillait le crâne. Puis il comprit.

Non. Ça n'était pas possible. Il rejeta la couverture à l'autre bout du lit et se passa une main dans les cheveux, essayant de comprendre comment s'étaient déroulé les récents évènements. Finalement, le cerveau trop embrouillé, il se laissa retomber lourdement sur les draps, ce qui eut comme effet de réveiller Curt, allongé à côté de lui, nu comme un ver.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Curt étonné de voir la marmotte qui lui servait d'agent déjà réveillé.

Arthur le regarda profondément pendant quelques secondes, qui semblèrent une éternité, puis il secoua la tête :

- Rien. J'ai dû faire un cauchemar.

- Ah ouais ? Fit Curt interloqué.

- Oui. Vaut mieux pas que je te raconte, répondit Arthur en remarquant son air interrogateur.

Curt n'y prêta pas plus attention et referma les yeux, laissant Arthur aller au salon. Une odeur de café chaud envahissait la pièce et Arthur eu un moment de panique en se disant qu'il avait dû laisser la cafetière brûler avant d'aller se coucher. Il se planta complètement immobile devant le canapé, dans lequel était affalé un Brian Slade en mode gueule de bois seulement vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un caleçon, une tasse de café à la main. Visiblement, il avait passé la nuit sur le canapé. Arthur lui jeta un coup d'œil à la fois suspicieux et choqué, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Brian ne sembla pas le remarquer et lui tendit un mug de café fumant posé sur la table basse :

- Tu veux une tasse de café ?


End file.
